The Rage of the Gods
by WDOR
Summary: Back in Ancient Egypt, the power of the Egyptian gods were unrivaled. However, the only thing that can make them uncontrollable is when they go berserk. The Sun God of Egypt, The Winged Dragon of Ra, has gone mad. Thus, an adventure begins.
1. Introduction

3000 B.C.

Barely life had started with the ultimate dragon that had the ultimate power, which was the ruler of all, until the evil dragon named obelisk that was the controller of dark and had the mask of darkness carved onto his forehead, which he had done to him when he was 3 to his will. So he could be the controller of the ultimate land of Moria, but his downfall would be his greed for his eternity and the heroes of the story will be victorious in the crisis.

Out of the ashes of the golden phoenix, Sagaru rose. He was the hero and he did have the sign of the ultimate power, which had been also carved on his body with the inscription that was the secret to obelisk, and then the Morians decided to give him a secret group to defeat obelisk. They were the three best of the best: Ehrsom, Sicriti, and Maetaus.

Back then; they were powerful rulers of the three parts of Moria. Now, their power grew too strong and they were cast into the powerful pyramids of Egypt and never were to be seen again. Slifer the sky dragon and his brother Ra decided to join to bring the yami side of their obelisk and destroy it. Then...

The power of obelisk fell like the red-eyed ultimate creature that had been defeated by the blue-eyed creature. Ra was filled with rage as he discovered that the pharaoh couldn't keep the light dragon without the dark beast. He went onto the rage that destroyed everything... except his brother Slifer.

Slifer hid from the light rage and lived to gather his followers. Seto and the pharaoh joined with their powerful creatures, the blue-eyed creature and the ultimate magician. Although the two creatures never cared for each other and all of these two creatures wanted power. The blue-eyed ultimate dragon's master, Seto, also had envy for the pharaoh.

Ra grew more raged of this news and summoned his follower, Marik. Marik was too weak to try to overcome the power of the golden dragon, but did betray Ra. the pharaoh and Seto got to the palace of Ra to slay the raged god. Slifer was afraid to go but Seto assisted him to. The Ishtar family gathered to see their son return. But he never did. This was because Ra found out and punished him...

For the purposes that Ra thought Marik had done to the royal family and that his sister, Isis, was too to due to the same fate that all of the Ishtar were meant to be created, to set a rebellion to destroy the face of the earth and all that inhabits in it. The other two gods got inside only to the smell of hatred and fresh blood that was forced out of the future reincarnation of the keeper of the millennium rod.

The pharaoh lead an all side war against Ra, but its powers were just too great for all of the whole Egypt to handle. That was why the pharaoh called on the force of the great five fiends. The five fiends had merely wounded Ra but that was what the pharaoh needed to get inside Ra's great temple. The golden dragon then realized that the five fiends were a distraction and then rained upon the mystic allies with the golden song.

Almost all of the monsters that lived in Egypt were called upon. Slifer was all too familiar with this, so he called out the whole heaven and its gods to destroy Ra. The thunder twisted and the time of dawn was discontinued. The pharaoh had a secret plan to slay Ra, but they must act quickly before Ra defeats the creatures that Slifer had summoned.

Seto had a plan to summon back obelisk to defeat the great dragon but the pharaoh worried that it was too dangerous. Ra had now defeated the gods Slifer had summoned, and time wasn't on the pharaoh's side...


	2. Seto vs Marik Part 1

3000 B.C.

As the pharaoh had expected, Ra was now more powerful than the gods that was sealed to guard in the temple at which the defeated gods lied in ruins. The pharaoh commanded to sacrifice three of his great beasts to bring back one card from the dead, obelisk the tormentor.

The pharaoh hoped that the sight of obelisk would calm the raged god, but he got more powerful by draining the very soul that sealed inside Marik. However, if Marik dies, Ra's central power would also come to a halt. So Ra spared the very tiny speck of life to Marik, his heart.

At this point, pharaoh's second in hand general, Seto, revealed the millennium eye. He hoped to drain the rage out of Marik. Marik had to be taken over by yami Marik to survive, and yami Marik was the loyalist servant to Ra there ever was. Yami Marik revealed his millennium item, the millennium rod, and then the war of the shadow realm began between him and Seto.

Whoever won the shadow duel would win the whole shadow realm. But the loser would only power the winner. Seto began playing his la jinn the mystical jenie. Marik, however, had different monsters then the pharaoh had ever seen. Then Marik summoned the Phersomat, the great dragon that ruled over the heavens. When it attack, the cause was devastating...

Just as the situation couldn't get any worse, yami Marik used the power of the millennium rod to even power up his monsters by more attack. Seto had expected this, so he used the power of his millennium eye to make all of his monsters have special abilities to crush Marik.

He then summoned sword stalker, and then, the magic increased its attack to 2400, and then it slew the Phersomat, causing a huge powerful explosion. Marik set two tablets facedown for later uses, and Seto was puzzled. Marik explained that there were now magic and the deadly traps, destroying all that wish to pass.

Seto hadn't been let out of his duties, so he did not know the new changes that were occurring around him. Marik then summoned another Phersomat and then make Seto go. Seto just used his loyal stalker to summon his best monster, the blue eyes white dragon.

Then, he also figured out when he used half of his magicians (his lifepoints) to call back one monster from the tablet grave. This was the sword stalker, and now his attack was 2800. Seto attacked the dragon, and then Marik only had one magician left behind him to serve him. Marik realized that the time was running out.

Marik then said that Seto had fallen into his two traps. They were the two acid trap holes. Now, all of Seto's monsters sink into the hole never to be seen again. Marik then laid another tablet down and told Seto to make his move... Meanwhile, Joey, another peasant that was from the wheeler family, walked down the street.

He had no idea, that fate had chosen him to serve the pharaoh, for all eternity. Then a man with a turban greeted him with a pure gold key, hanging around his neck. Joey asked the stranger where he got the gold, but it seemed that the stranger was meditating. The stranger suddenly used his magical key to build a hole around Joey, and Joey fell into complete darkness...


	3. Discover Joey!

3000 B.C.

Joey woke up to the sound walking down the steps, which creaked along the steps of the gold key wearer. Joey had landed on a soft pillow of feathers, which had dramatically saved him from ultimate despair. However, the turban wearer was aware of the feathers, and was too sure of Joey's survival.

"Where am I," asked Joey. "You are deep within the layers of earth, where the only loyal ones may be set free. Now, Joey, prepare for the ultimate test!" Then, the turbaned guy revealed another golden object, but this was only half of the size. Joey knew what it was, or at least the shape of it.

It was a sword made out of gold, and it shown most shiningly against the gray background. The stranger then took the sword and then threw it into the chest of which was, Joey. Joey cried for his mother and father, and then fainted...

Meanwhile, the battle between the pharaoh's servant, Seto, and Ra's servant, Marik, waged on. Seto then saw the opportunity to end this duel. He played the dragon, Kaiser dragon. Marik knew there was nothing to be afraid of, since he, possessed one of the greatest trap tablets in the shadow duels. Of course, Marik had known. So he then encouraged Seto to attack. Seto knew that what the possessed person's strategy.

If Seto attacked now, then Marik would spring his trap. So, instead, Seto used one of his magicians to double the attack energy, and knew that the acid hole wouldn't work for the powerful beast. But still, Seto wasn't too sure...

Joey woke up to the sound of the clanging, which was hard cold against his light shirt. The gold sword was hanging around his neck, and he knew he had passed the "test". The turban wearer was nowhere to be seen with the blur, and soon, a girl came into Joey's vision.

She had very long blonde hair and was very Egyptian. In fact, she was the daughter of a very wealthy landowner. Her name was Mai Valentine. Seto made up his mind. He was going to attack. As soon as it attacked, Marik, the possessed slave, sprained his trap. Seto was ready for this, so he used two of his magicians to use Kaiser dragon's special power.

It allowed him to destroy any trap. Marik was devastated, since now he was prune to being attacked. Just as predicted, Seto summoned his blue eyes white dragon and attacked Marik directly, causing the whole field to be shadowed in smoke. Ra had seen this, and was very angry.

He cast his portion of his great power into one of the tablets in Marik's collection. Marik, on the other hand, had no idea that it was hidden. He wouldn't have, and he then looked at his hand, and was shocked to see one of the tablets was...

THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA...

"Who are you and where am I?" Joey asked to Mai.

"My name is Mai," Mai answered, "What's yours?"

"Joey."

It was then that Joey had realized the gold object around Mai's neck, which looked like his, but was a shield made out of gold instead of a sword. It was about the same size as his sword.

"Where did you get the gold thing?" Joey asked.

"Oh this?" Mai pointed to her shield, "I got this when my father was in Cairo." then she knew why he had asked her.

"Where did you get that?" she pointed to his sword.

"I don't really know, all I know is that this turban wearing guy was with me and he had a key made out of gold too, and he put it around my neck. That's all I remember." Joey replied.

Mai laughed and then sighed with awe. "You know, I don't think it was a coincidence that we have these gold things, I think it's fate. I wonder if my cousin has one, since he's another one of the royal family."

"You mean, you're a princess," Joey said with a shocked.

"Yeah, but don't say it out too loud," Mai said.

"Then who's your cousin you're talking about," Joey said, this time, with more respect, but the strange thing was, Joey never was respectful to people.

"The pharaoh."

"Oh, then I better treat you with more respect."

"Very funny."…


	4. Seto vs Marik Part 2

3000 B.C.

Meanwhile, the battle between Seto and Marik continued. Seto had seen the shock on Marik's face and wondered what that means. Marik, on the other hand, was puzzled until Ra's voice boomed in his head. From Seto's point of view, it looked as if Marik had gone crazy, for the look on his face was horrific.

Ra told him that in order for Marik to completely wipe out the pesky bug, Seto, before Marik himself is defeated first. Meanwhile, it turned to Seto's turn to use the stones. Seto's chance came, the only thing left to do is to get a monster on the field, and then attack to destroy the last magician behind Marik, which wasn't that hard.

Just as Seto summoned the rude Kaiser, Marik used his trap hole to trap the Kaiser inside a cube and put out of the playing field. Now, Marik called upon the chimera the mythical flying beast. Its effect allows Marik to get half of the magicians that he had lost back, so now half of his magicians are back.

Now, Marik attacked with the chimera, thus reducing the number of Seto's magicians greatly. Now, five remained behind Seto. Then, Marik used his magical tablet to allow him to turn rude Kaiser to turn against Seto, a spell tablet called Mind Control.

Seto was paralyzed with shock. Now, only one more loyal monster to Marik and soon, Ra can get rid of Seto. Marik placed a tablet facedown, but Seto wasn't just going to quit. He was ready for more fight, and Marik was about to pay for insulting a High Priest under the pharaoh.

Seto drew a tablet, and then laughed solemnly at Marik, and then said that the duel is over. Marik wondered what Seto had drawn, and soon would know what the very hard way. The pharaoh saw the tablet and then said that Seto should save it for later, since Marik still has all of his trap tablets inactivated on his field.

Seto was too stubborn and decided to play it anyways. The pharaoh yelled "No!" and Seto knew it was too late. Marik activated the tablet called mind control, and took control of Seto's best tablet, another Blue Eyes White Dragon. The powers of Marik's trap tablets are getting to Seto, for he didn't have much to defend himself against his own servant.

But Marik didn't need it. Marik said goodbye to Seto and the used the rude Kaiser, chimera the mythical flying beast, and blue eyes white dragon to summon a portion of Ra onto the field. Ra used its almighty nova blaze and blasted Seto off his feet, leaving him with no magicians left.

Seto's magicians incinerated into ashes and the moment they were gone, the result of the ancient duel had a victor. Marik won, and by that, Marik banished Seto's mind to the shadow realm. The pharaoh for the first time cried in anger over Seto, and then honorably took the millennium eye and then swore to take revenge...


	5. The Encountering

3000 B.C.

Joey followed Mai into the long corridor of her castle, wondering if he brought shame to the princess. Mai was walking confidently and then stopped at a door out of the thousands Joey had already seen. She opened the door and then stepped inside. The light from the opening loomed over Joey and he covered his eyes.

After a few seconds, he recovered and then slowly walked in, checking everything as if he had 0 of trust of Mai. The room was full of golden furniture, all probably made out of gold. Mai was already picking out an outfit for Joey in one of the closets. Mai gave him a robe like the ones that roman's had to wear.

"Jeez, I look like a king!" Joey said.

"Just don't act like one and you'll be alright!" Mai said, while laughing.

"Look, sorry to say this, but I have to go home to my family," Joey said.

"Well, sorry if I kept you so long," Mai said with a hint of sadness, "perhaps you would like to join my cousin's expedition to defeat Ra?"

"Okay, then," Joey said, "better than a boring home, eh?"

Mai laughed even harder and then went to the door. "Tomorrow morning, I'll call you and take you to the battle, alright?"

"Okay," that was all Joey could say. Joey went by the bed and then said goodnight to him, waiting for something exciting to happen for the first time in his life the next day. Then, thinking about it, Joey drifted to his slumber...

The pharaoh was anxious to take on Marik and get revenge, but he was forced to pull back because none of the servants could duel and that he himself could only duel once. Slifer heard the news outside of the temple and began to retreat. The situation was even worse when the pharaoh heard that a thunderstorm was coming, so he waited on the attack to defeat Ra and Marik.

Joey woke up to the sound of the abnormal bells, and quietly whispered to himself half asleep, "come back here, you donut!" then he woke to find that he was not chasing a donut. Joey then gathered his golden sword and 40 ancient storing disks, and raced out to the front of the castle, for that he was to have breakfast on the carriage.

He wore the same clothes as the night before. He was ready to duel, and then, the carriage began to leave. Then, Mai stepped out of the door in her sleeping gown and then threw Joey a disk, a harpy's lady. "Take care of it for me, would you, and always know that I'm a part of your deck, since this is my favorite card." Joey waved goodbye and then looked at the disk.

Joey didn't really know what to do, so he put the disk in along with his other 40 disks. Joey then had some breakfast. The pharaoh himself prepared to battle in the castle near the castle. Marik didn't know where they were, since he never bothered to look for them. Ra slept peacefully through the night. The pharaoh looked at the mindless sleeping Seto, and then thought about the day before. But today is a different day, a day of revenge for his servant.

The pharaoh was outside the fort where they were staying and suddenly, a carriage arrived. The pharaoh had not expected this, and then looked into the carriage and then saw for the first time, Joey.

Joey had never seen the pharaoh before, so he asked, "hey you! Where's the pharaoh?"

"I am the pharaoh," the pharaoh said.

Then Joey nervously got off of the carriage, "could I help you with your journey?"

"All right, always good to have a follower," the pharaoh said with a grin.

Then, the pharaoh took some good 15 minutes to explain to Joey what was the plan for the invasion. Joey listened carefully and then nodded. The pharaoh went back inside the fort and then Joey followed. As he followed, he saw his friend from his village, Tristan. Then, a girl walked passed by Joey looking down, holding a cup of tea and went up the stairs.

It took Joey a few seconds to recognize who she was. Her name was Tea, and then Joey called her name. She was shocked that she almost dropped the tea, and then stared at Joey. The whole reunion was here, and they then talked about their journey here. The pharaoh broke up their conversation when he came down the stairs, wearing a military armor.

Then, a man followed him, with no emotions whatsoever. He held in one hand the millennium eye and followed the pharaoh. It was hard to tell if he was willing or not. The second wave of attack was about to begin...


	6. Millennium Items Assemble!

3000 B.C.

Mai stood by the window looking down at the port of her castle. Her thoughts were on a different thing, she was worried about Joey. Her servant came by the door with some palace food, and she thanked him. She barely fit into the clothes she wore a few months back, for she had gained some weight. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She was going to aid Joey and her cousin in the hopes of ending the suffering that upset her people.

She immediately ordered her servant to prepare a carriage immediately to Sweit, the battleground. She got her disks and then headed out the door. When she got out into the open, the golden carriage awaited her. She threw back her cape and then climbed in. there was a man waiting the carriage for her. She was utterly surprised, for he looked like an ordinary servant, but the golden key hanged around his neck.

He stared at her gold item and was as silent as the night. She didn't question, for she understood his objective, to find Joey and the pharaoh and help them defeat Ra and take control of Sweit. The dirt road ahead of them was going to lead Mai for the adventure she had waited for in a long time. She relaxed and decided to take a nap before the battle.

She opened her eyes a little to see that the man was staring out the carriage, his mind on other businesses that she would not dare to bother. The desert soon came and then that is where she fell asleep. Yet did she know that the adventure that she had waited for was yet to have a twist to it, a twist that will come inevitably. The man in the carriage knew, and decided to keep quiet about it a long time ago.

Joey stood outside the temple of Sweit. Tea and Tristan was with him. One of the pharaoh's servants had Seto with him. Slifer was floating in the sky, waiting for the final battle to happen. Ra was going to be set free once again. Suddenly, a golden carriage came down the road, with Mai waving at them! Joey was surprised, and then the pharaoh smiled for the first time.

Seto had his blank face on, and Mai knew something was wrong with him. After the pharaoh explained it to her what happened, every fell silent. Suddenly, a person in a black hood came and challenged the pharaoh for a shadow duel. A mysterious man, however, wanted to duel with the person in the black hood instead. And thus, a new battle began.

The person in the hood revealed himself as a thief of souls and the only desire is to hunt down all of the millennium golden items and then claim the world for his own, Yami Bakura he'll wager his millennium ring. The mysterious man, who is the protector of the millennium items, Shadi, would wager his millennium key.

The pharaoh decided to check out the duel before they went in, and then the darkness consumed the three of them. Joey and others waited outside, ready to wait for the shadow duel. They thought that yami Bakura must have been a duelist used to slow them down for something that Ra was planning. Whatever it was, they had to wait for the pharaoh and Shadi to be done with the duel. And then, the ball of darkness was in full effect. The shadow duel had begun...


	7. The Vision

3000 B.C.

The clouds circled around the desert road as Shadi and yami Bakura prepared for the ancient shadow duel. The pharaoh seemed more nervous about Shadi rather than yami Bakura and the duel itself. Shadi, as he himself had said, was the protector of the millennium items. The pharaoh's own puzzle was one of them, and he knew if Shadi fails, Yami Bakura would go after his puzzle and his cousin and her friend's items too.

Joey stood there in awe, then suddenly, his item started to glow. It was soon as bright as the sun, and so were the other items there. It was as if the items themselves wanted a better view of the duel. Joey tugged at his and Tea and Tristan noticed that. They then focused their attention back to the duel that was about to begin. Mai looked at her shield and thought of her life as a princess.

She knew that she was lucky and knew that fate was responsible for all of her adventures. The pharaoh suddenly had a vision of himself, with a black shirt and pants with a blue jacket around his neck, holding some sort of really advanced technology in his hand, facing off against Marik, who was also in the future wearing the similar weird clothes.

He too had an advanced technology in his hand, and it seemed as if they were dueling like Shadi and yami Bakura right now. The pharaoh had accepted fate in the future and wanted to prepare for it. The future two boys were holding some sort of "cards".

And on the disk, to the pharaoh's shock, were pictures of Slifer on his own AT (advanced technology) and Marik had Ra on his. It was then that the pharaoh realized that there were two more people present. Seto had obelisk on his AT and then the fourth person was...

Joey wheeler, the slave standing next to the pharaoh right now. The future Joey had three monsters that he controlled. They were, the pharaoh's favorite, the dark magician, Seto's favorite, the blue eyes white dragon, as then the pharaoh figured out, the red eyes black dragon, must have been Joey's favorite.

The pharaoh's eyes were shut really hard for he didn't want his only chance at looking at his future to be ruined. Joey noticed what the pharaoh was doing and then too closes his eyes. What he saw was his sister, serenity, in a field of flowers somewhere.

He was wearing a blue and white shirt and had an AT on his on his hand. It took him a few seconds to figure out that this was a vision at his future. His sister was laughing and dancing in the field. The wind blew the flowers, and they leaned too as if they were dancing with her.

"Serenity," Joey said to himself. Then, the picture was replaced with the same thing that the pharaoh had. It shocked him, but he understood what it meant. The only person who did not look at his future was Seto, for his mind was drifting in emptiness, searching for his brother and soul.

Marik saw the vision too and chuckled to himself, and made a mental note not to tell Ra, for he was peering out the window watching the duel. His rod beamed in the sun, as he watched a portion of the road rotted away into the darkness...


	8. Shadi vs Yami Bakura Part 1

3000 B.C.

Shadi started off by playing a tablet facedown and Kuriboh. Bakura laughed at the sight of the tiny creature and said that Kuriboh is going to be destroyed easily. Bakura summons a Headless Knight, and it sliced Kuriboh in half. Bakura laughed and said, "There goes your weak and pathetic monster along with 3 magicians."

However, Shadi's magicians did not disappear and that's because Shadi activated a trap tablet called Weak Revival that destroyed the zombie when it attacked Kuriboh, and it special summoned back the Kuriboh. Kuriboh taunted Bakura, making him very mad.

Then Shadi summoned a dream sprite, and both the weak creatures attacked Bakura, but only 2 of Bakura's 20 magicians disappeared. Then Shadi placed a tablet facedown and then ended his turn. Bakura was amazed and then in his blind rage he struck at the two poor creatures with curse of dragon, but Shadi immediately activated a trap hole, and the dragon of Bakura's went away.

Now the hair of Bakura was wet, since he could not win against the trap and weak monsters of Shadi. If this keeps up, the duel will go to Shadi. Bakura wanted the Millennium Key and was willing to go so far to get it. He must win the duel, but the situation was bad right now.

Shadi then summoned a Larvae Moth and all three of them attacked Bakura. Bakura now had 15 magicians left. The pharaoh was shocked about the strategy of Shadi. Then Shadi revealed that he could summon Larvae Moth when the original one attacked Bakura, and another insect appeared and struck Bakura. Bakura had 14 magicians left.

Shadi placed one tablet down and asked Bakura to make his move. The key of Shadi glowed and seemed as if it had taunted the millennium ring. Bakura did not back down and summoned a huge fiend that covered half of the field.

The Dark Necrofear was a level-7 monster that had the ability to see into the third world. Dark Necrofear stood behind Bakura. Bakura laughed out loud saying that this monster of his is unaffected by trap or spell tablets.

The pharaoh gasped at the amazing beast, and Bakura shouted for his great behemoth to attack Kuriboh and destroy it once and for all. Shadi did not look worried as the fiend started to torture the little Kuriboh. Joey saw that Shadi had something else up his sleeve...

Shadi looked emotionless as the fiend rushed towards the great Kuriboh of his. Then suddenly Kuriboh grew big, and soon it was bigger than the fiend itself. Bakura was shocked, for the huge Kuriboh destroyed the fiend just by blowing it away with its breath.

Bakura was pissed by had nothing else he can do for the turn. Shadi then summoned a girl magician by sacrificing his two insects, and she with Kuriboh and dream sprite attacks Bakura directly, and immediately 8 magicians vanished.

Shadi smiled and the key glowed and placed one more tablet down and decided to end his turn. Bakura grabbed his heart with one eye closed and clenched his ring. The millennium ring did not glow for it knows Bakura is not strong enough to win…


	9. Shadi vs Yami Bakura Part 2

3000 B.C.

Bakura then drew a tablet and activated its ancient powers, which suddenly a fiend token appears on the field and attack Shadi directly. Shadi has 19 magicians left. Shadi then activated his tablet, in which a medicine bottle comes out and suddenly 20 magicians came for the total of 39 magicians.

Then Shadi drew and said sorry for his followers, and sacrificed ten of them so he can summon another magician, but a male one this time. The female magician suddenly glows and Shadi lets her attack the token, but when it explodes, it comes back into life once again. Bakura laughed and said that a magic or trap tablet can only destroy a fiend token.

Shadi growled and set one tablet facedown. Bakura then drew, and another fiend token appeared on his field. Both of them attack Shadi (Shadi: 27 magicians). Shadi clutched his key. Bakura laughed and said that more and more fiend tokens are going to come up to the field and there is nothing Shadi can do to stop it. Shadi just said for Bakura to end his turn. "Soon, your 6 magicians will die," Shadi convinced Bakura, for the pharaoh knows Shadi can win, but Joey wasn't so sure...

Shadi drew, and set one tablet down and asked Bakura to make his move. The pharaoh was shocked and knew that there is no way that Shadi can win now. Bakura drew and 3 fiend tokens in total are on his side. All of them attack Shadi and Shadi has 24 magicians left.

Bakura then asked Shadi to make his move since in 5 turns the fiend tokens will destroy Shadi automatically. Shadi drew and ended his turn. 4 fiend tokens attacked Shadi (Shadi: 20). Shadi drew again, and ended his turn.

5 fiend tokens attacked Shadi (Shadi: 15). Then this happened two more times. (Shadi: 2). Bakura asked Shadi to draw one more card since there is no hope of winning. Shadi drew, and the millennium key glowed, for now Shadi had the power to counterstrike against Bakura.

Shadi showed Bakura the card that he drew, which is the Great Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and summoned it by sacrificing the girl magician and the male magician. Both dark magicians disappeared, and moments later, another magician replaces them, and this time, it is a male that has black armor and a lot of muscles.

With one strike of his staff, the 7 fiend tokens are demolished and Bakura has nothing left. Shadi attacks with Kuriboh and dream sprite and Bakura is down to 4 magicians left. Shadi made Bakura suffer more by summoning his faithful servant, Zolga, and that attacked Bakura directly. An explosion occurred as Zolga used its gem from its head to strike down upon the Millennium Ring holder.

After the smoke clears up, Bakura has no more magicians left on his side. The pharaoh is relieved that Shadi won. As a price of the shadow duel, Bakura has to sacrifice his body and mind in the shadow realm. The duel has finished, but the journey to beat Ra is still a long way there...


	10. Joey vs Bandit Keith Part 1

3000 B.C.

When the group of heroes entered the temple of Ra, another person intercepted them. He revealed himself to be also another bandit, known as bandit Keith. Joey suddenly felt his millennium sword glow, and told the pharaoh that he would handle this duel.

Bandit Keith wasn't a person who could be easily defeated, and Joey knew that. But Joey knew that he had to win against him for some reason that he himself doesn't understand. Bandit Keith was a cheater, and cheaters could never win.

The Winged Dragon of Ra watched two more people have a shadow duel and found it very interesting. Joey used his millennium sword to make the disks he had into tablets, and when they both said, "duel", 20 magicians appeared on both of their sides.

Bandit Keith starts off with Zoa, one of the most powerful fiends there ever was, and it attacked Joey directly. 6 magicians disappeared immediately, and Joey wanted to know how bandit Keith did that. Bandit Keith said that it was his magic tablet, quick magic, that made Zoa attack him.

Then Bandit Keith placed 2 tablets facedown. Then Joey summons a neo swordsman and it suddenly dies. Bandit Keith had a facedown card, trap hole, and Joey once again is defenseless. Bandit Keith summons another Zoa, and both of them attacks Joey, so Joey has only 2 magicians left.

The pharaoh suddenly is worried about Joey. Bandit Keith laughs and reveals his facedown tablet, which is a magic card called Ookazi that blasted another magician of Joey. Joey has one magician left. He draws his final tablet, and everyone is still, for even Ra who was enjoying the show seemed to like the duel.

Joey grinned and told bandit Keith that this duel was over. A trickle of sweat drips down Keith's face and he ordered Joey to stop keeping him in suspense. Joey wasn't scared, since he had the power of his most powerful monster in his hand now. Joey played the tablet, which is...

THE RED EYES BLACK DRAGON

Joey summoned the red eyes black dragon and also a meteor dragon. Joey ordered the two dragons to fuse together and that they did, creating a lava creature known as meteor black dragon. He used supernova blaze and immediately the 2 Zoas were destroyed, and bandit Keith lost 4 magicians.

Everyone was happy by the play of Joey, who turned the power of the Red Eyes Black Dragon into something even more extraordinary, the power of the Meteor Black Dragon was in his hands now. A level-8 monster was very strong indeed.

Joey placed 2 tablets facedown. Bandit Keith draws a tablet and played a powerful magic known as dark hole, and the dragon Joey had is destroyed. Then bandit Keith summons 1 last Zoa and uses a monster card called Monster Tamer to double its power.

Zoa attacked Joey and the whole stage explodes. The explosion sents Joey's magicians backed up against the wall and everyone went to the floor. The pharaoh yelled no! But it was too late. Bandit Keith laughed out loud and said two words:

"Game Over."


	11. Joey vs Bandit Keith Part 2

3000 B.C.

When the smoke clears up, there are 13 magicians on Joey's side. Everyone is confused, but only Joey knew. Joey had an enchanted javelin on his field, so any damage done to the magicians is reversed and instead it was added. Joey draws and then plays change of heart spell tablet on Zoa. The fiend unwillingly shook its head, but it was no use. It went to Joey's side of the field.

Zoa attack Bandit Keith (Keith: 10). Everyone was glad that Joey managed to take control of the duel once again. But bandit Keith just laughed and told them that Joey will be defeated, and he had a card to prove it. Then he draws, and summons a metal version of Zoa and since the monster pump up that bandit Keith had used on Zoa is expired.

Metal Zoa easily destroys Zoa, and Joey loses 2 magicians. However, Joey activates a trap, and it blasted one of Keith's magicians. Joey drew and summoned baby dragon and time wizard. Joey used time wizard's time roulette and hoped it worked. The hand of the staff of Time Wizard started to spin, and so the luck game was on.

The staff of the time wizard started to spin, and both the players looked hopefully at the monster that is going to either destroy Joey or win against Bandit Keith. The staff started to slow down, and with the god's luck, it landed on victory and the baby dragon is changed into a thousand year old dragon, and the earth shook.

Next, Joey played a dragon treasure, which boosted his dragon's attack power by 3 levels, making it 10. Everyone was in awe as they saw the power of the true Thousand Dragon, who could shake the Earth when it breathed. Joey smirked and looked at Metal Zoa, which was now turning brown with rust left by 1000 years.

Since Metal Zoa become rusty, it loses all of its power. Joey attacks with his very old dragon and it easily destroys rusty Zoa. The nostrils of the Thousand Dragon breathed out fire, and it fired two blasts towards the already very weak Metal Zoa. Bandit Keith knew his future, and just waited for the worst.

The blast came towards Bandit Keith and it first burned Metal Zoa even more than it already was. Then it flew up towards the sky and landed on the 10 magicians left behind Keith. Bandit Keith lost, while Ra was watching, finding it amusing for a person to lose his mind and body to the shadow realm, since the shadows feared the most powerful Egyptian god.

Marik looked at the two games as well and chuckled to himself. Meanwhile, the pharaoh was grateful that Joey won, since there was a reason that the pharaoh did not know but sensed it that he was worried for Joey. Maybe it was the powers of the millennium items or it was the future of their destiny.

But, the thing that really matters is that the group gets to move on, and they found the stairs inside the temple, and up there, was another person waiting for them, a girl most likely, who was in a hood and covered herself from the visitors. "I've been waiting for you," the woman said, "now, it's time to duel, and I choose you Mai the princess!"


	12. The Truth about Seto

3000 B.C.

The long hair of the golden-haired princess shined in the light illuminating above in the tower. Shock and surprise was on her face as she took in what the robed woman just said. That woman apparently knew a lot of the ancient people just by stating that. Not much people actually knew Mai to be a princess unless she wishes them so. She looked at her tablet holders and understood what had to be done.

"But before we begin, let me ask you one simple question," she asked, "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" the woman replied.

"No, not really, then again, let me see your face at least!" Mai answered.

"All right," and as the woman pulled down her hood, she revealed to be Kisara, the blue-eyed and white-skinned girl.

She then pulled herself up, and asked, "Where is Mana or Muhado?" Mai responded as if she was talking with her best friend, and she was... in a certain way. The eyes of Kisara glowed in the light, and she knew what she had to do in order to keep Seto's soul safe, because no one understood what really happened...

Seto wandered around the empty staircase lost by its mesmeric trance, the dark gray color reflecting the colors of the oddly shaped and colored ball of light in the middle. The truth is Seto is in fact looking at the soul of himself, the harsh and lonely soul of the priest that wielded the millennium rod.

Seto is searching for his soul in this lonely place, trying to put back all of the pieces in whole like a jigsaw puzzle. He has no memory of how he got here, what he had just done, or where he is. It seems that Marik took his toll on Seto, and he can't escape this place without one single thing. That single thing is the true name of the nameless pharaoh, who is the tamer of the shadow realm.

If the name of the nameless pharaoh is said out loud, any person can use it to bring back one mind from the shadow realm. In fact, the true purpose really of Ra and Marik trying to defeat pharaoh is that hidden inside his mind is his name, and they need the help of the shadow realm to get it. Kisara agreed to this because she wants to undo the damage and repay Seto for saving her from the slave master.

Kisara stood with her tablet disk and waited for Mai to make her move, for she has already prepared her tablets. A tear dripped down Kisara's face, but it seems that even she herself did not seem to notice it. Mai took out her tablets and chanted out a spell.

All of the tiny tablets transformed into 8 feet rocks that now laid facedown and with another chant of both Mai and Kisara, the tablets started to float about a foot off the ground, making a glow about the color of dark purple for Mai and a light blue for Kisara. "Duel!" they cried, and the duel for the secret began. Kisara could not tell the pharaoh of this because he will put himself in danger, and even though Seto has never liked the pharaoh, he seems to not want any danger to be near the pharaoh.

Seto, despite his anger, had some sense in him and was always loyal. Even if his father had persuaded him to become the next pharaoh by killing the nameless pharaoh, he disagreed and went on his business without ever having the thought of rebellion. The tablets warmed up and the duel between them started.


	13. Mai vs Kisara Part 1

3000 B.C.

Mai started out the duel by playing Harpies Lady and then another tablet that gave out a whip that the flying feminine bird took. Kisara merely stood there as if not fazed at all. She drew a tablet and then summoned a Dark Witch. Both of the female monsters attacked each other with ferocity, and the whole field exploded.

The end result was that both of them were destroyed. Both Mai and Kisara did not lose any magicians. Kisara placed a tablet facedown, and asked Mai to continue the duel. Mai took out a tablet and summoned a Harpies Lady, but this one had blue hair instead of the last one, which had the red hair.

Mai attacked with the blue haired Harpies Lady. Harpies Lady rose and flew, and then flew in a circle above Kisara. Suddenly, it came down, with her claws coming down viciously. Kisara gave a smile, and suddenly, the Harpies Lady was stuck in a green magical circle, which was the Spellbinding circle. Mai was shocked as she watched her monster struggling to get out of the circle's hold. Mai had underestimated Kisara, and now she was going to pay for that…

Mai was sweating a lot, and she seemed to be suddenly aware of every detail of the field, which was covered in inscriptions of woodcarvings that had a sign of Ka and Ba, both were essential to life. Mai looked away and back to the duel, having no idea what that meant. She placed a tablet facedown and asked Kisara to make her move.

Kisara drew a tablet, and summoned a Forgiven Maiden, and then asked her to sacrifice herself in order to summon back another female monster back from the graveyard, Dark Witch. The Forgiven Maiden did what she was told to do and then suddenly, as if it was a magic trick, the Dark Witch was back. Kisara attacked with the Dark Witch and suddenly, Mai lost 5 of her magicians.

She nearly collapsed, since a magic attack usually hurt a lot on the inside and her heart was the target of this direct attack since the Harpies Lady was stuck outside and therefore could not protect Mai. Kisara then placed a tablet facedown. Mai drew her tablet and then played a tablet known as Raise Dead, and suddenly, a fiend in a cloak covered Mai's field, and then it transformed itself into the red haired Harpies Lady. Then Mai summoned a blond Harpies Lady, and now she has all three of them, she can activate their ability and finally have an advantage…

Mai had 15 magicians left while Kisara still had her full amount, 20 magicians, but it was finally time for Mai to unleash her deadliest attack yet. The Spellbinding circle was destroyed abruptly, leaving the blue-haired Harpies Lady free. The red-haired Harpies Lady flew up about 8 feet above the ground, just above her tablet.

The blond one flew to the left and the blue haired flew to the right, so all three of them formed a perfect triangle. They started to make a triangle link and soon there was definitely energy inside. "Fire!" Mai shouted and suddenly the energy became a blast and blasted the whole entire Kisara's field.


	14. Mai vs Kisara Part 2

3000 B.C.

The dark witch was gone, and Kisara lost 7 of her magicians. Kisara had only 13 magicians left. Then Mai decided to attack Kisara with each of the Harpies Lady. All three of them attacked Kisara, and now only one magician remained. Kisara fell down and panted for a bit and then got up as if nothing had happened. She now was fully ready to summon her ultimate monster…

Kisara then drew her tablet and looked at it. "Now, I will sacrifice my faithful Forgiven Maiden and my Dark Witch as tribute to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kisara cried out. The dragon came out in a flash and it roared, shaking the building and it took flight.

However, this Blue Eyes White Dragon was different than Seto's, because it was simple, the Blue Eyes White Dragon of Kisara's was created from her own mind, so that means it resembled her the most and it will always be that player's best partner and greatest weapon. The Blue Eyes White Dragon was here and then Kisara activated a magic tablet called Rage of the Dragon, which allowed her to attack with Blue Eyes White Dragon as many times as there are monsters on the field.

So Blue Eyes White Dragon destroyed all of Mai's Ladies, and she lost 12 of her magicians. Mai only had 3 magicians left, and suddenly her millennium shield glowed. She drew, and then summoned her ultimate monster as well, her Harpies Pet Dragon, and then she showed another card, Monster Tamer, which can double any monster's strength.

"Attack!" Mai cried, and Harpies Pet Dragon incinerated the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Kisara lost. However, the Blue Eyes White Dragon made a protected barrier and Kisara didn't lose her mind to the shadow realm, and then she told the gang the truth and the pharaoh was now even more eager to free Marik of Ra's control…

Now Kisara was on her knees thinking that there was no other possible way for Seto to ever come back again. The pharaoh knew that there was a way for her to save Seto, and that was to overpower Ra. Now, Slifer has already supported the pharaoh in doing so, and soon, they will free Marik.

The pharaoh assured certainly to Kisara that what he promises would always come true no matter what. Kisara said thank you and left outside into the desert, soon disappeared. The pharaoh muttered something and they walked up the stairs to level two of the tower. Two people in masks greeted them and they introduced themselves as Eter and Nity.

They are twin brothers and they were assigned by Ra to guard the level 2 of the 10 level towers, the last level being Ra himself. The pharaoh was sure that level nine would be Marik. Anyways, the Eternity brothers ask for a duel, and the pharaoh gladly accepts. However, Joey decided that he was going to go join the duel as well, just for the sake of equality. So soon, the double duel was under way, with the magicians ready, tablets all warmed up, and duel disks out…


End file.
